


Disquiet

by groovymutation



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: demon on the enterprise, horror!trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's taken the Captain for itself with no intention of giving him back and every intention of hurting every last member of his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disquiet

The ship was running on what little back up power was left. There should have been frantic yelling, screaming as the crew were ripped to shreds but there was nothing. Not knowing if their friends were even alive, McCoy and May kept close as they stalked the corridors.

There was something aboard the ship. Not human, not alien and that was a cert. It was something wrong. Something dark and terrifying. Something that had taken their Captain as its own. 

Circuits sparked around May and McCoy and red warning lights that lit every should be bright white corridor flickered violently from time to time. They were stepping over bodies, over limbs, over pieces of people, people they knew, and while McCoy might have been a doctor and might have seen death more often than not, by no means were they friends. 

Cuts littered their faces from where the Enterprise had taken a free fall. The artificial gravity had gone, tossing the crew around like marbles in a washing machine causing bones to splinter like the glass spheres clanging against the metal innards.

Blood soaked their science blues and by now they weren't sure whether it was theirs or someone else's. There were few left alive; residing on the bridge Sulu, Chekov, Abigail, Uhura and Spock tried to keep the Enterprise alive, but things needed repairing and someone had to get to engineering because Scotty stopped answering 22 minutes and 43 seconds ago. 

The long corridors played tricks on their minds forcing them to see shadows cutting in front of them or creeping up the curved walls beside them. They daren't speak a word to one another for the fear that the something aboard heard them and for the first time since Eve had known Kirk, she was terrified of him. 

That thing was their Captain, wasn't her Jim. Jim's smile was always soft and playful, from what she'd briefly seen of him now the smile on his lips was twisted and sneering. Words and phrases like 'possessed' and 'not himself' had been thrown around the bridge shortly before the Captain took a turn and McCoy scrambled to find an appropriate medical explanation, but there simply wasn't one. 

The Enterprise lurched free falling a few thousand or so feet along with May and McCoy's stomachs as the artificial gravity took another turn and May and McCoy found themselves suddenly walking along the right wall as if it were a floor. 

They clawed their way along with bloodied and split nails, climbing over turns in corridors that had turned into pits with certain death awaiting at the bottom should they fall, but the gravity rectified itself once again and threw the pair to the floor in a painful heap. 

As they struggled up with freshly split open wounds, they found themselves face to face with their 'Captain'. Kirk's face was battered, his whole right side bruised a plum and sickly yellow. His lip was split and blood stained his chin and teeth as he gave a wicked grin. 

From fingertip to elbow his skin was stained crimson and through his blood-soaked shirt, patches of command gold still showed. His eyes were still the bright and unusual blue, but once he saw the two before him, his wicked grin grew and split the wound on his lip, sending blood gushing over his chin and dripping onto his shirt and his eyes flicked to a cold and unforgiving black.

"Well now," his head turned in a curious manner as McCoy and May shuffled closer together and attempted to step back. "He's really shouting. Screaming even, for me not to touch either of you. For you to turn around and go back to where you were. But where's the fun in that?"

He licked the blood from his lips, eyes turning back to the cool blue as Eve wrapped her hand around the doctors and squeezed it tightly. They'd seen what this thing had done to the rest of the crew and if they did run, how long could they outrun this thing? Where could they hide? Jim knew the Enterprise like the back of his hand and this thing was in his head; it knew everything. 

There was nowhere where they could run, nowhere where they could hide and as Eve felt the doctors hand tighten around her own like a vice, she knew this was it; there was nothing more that could be done. 

Jim couldn't be saved. 

And Jim couldn't save them.


End file.
